


Sleeping in Waking

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Quiet Sex, Short One Shot, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It felt like more than a dream.





	Sleeping in Waking

It felt like more than a dream, too good to be one.

Haruka threaded her fingers through Michiru's. She pulled her closer, gently at first, but then she wrapped her arm around the other woman's lithe waist. Their chests pressed together. Michiru let a small gasp escape her lips before smiling and leaning in. Her hand traced Haruka's face, down her cheeks, to her lips. Haruka leaned in, brushing her lips against Michiru's neck, making the soldier of Neptune shiver in sheer delight.

They didn't need to say anything. They knew each other all too well. They were accustomed to each other's bodies, to what they needed. The only times when they were unsure of what the other wanted was when things became chaotic, when times became dire. In moments of calm, in moments like these, however, Haruka and Michiru were in tune. They were synchronized. They were together.

Michiru cupped Haruka's face with her hands, and pressed her lips to hers. Her kiss was exquisite, burning Haruka's lips. Haruka burned back in turn. Equal to Michiru's hold, equal to her siren song, she never wanted the sensations to fade.

They fell upon their bed, Haruka under Michiru, their bodies pliant and quaking with need. They spent far more time kissing than they had meant to. For Haruka, it was far too easy to lose herself in her girlfriend's mouth. Michiru pulled away from the kiss and looked upon Haruka, her hair disheveled.

Their chests rose and fell in sync, eyes locked.

Michiru gave a small nod, which Haruka returned.

Consent given.

Michiru smiled triumphantly as she pressed her body close to Haruka's. She let the sinuous rolls of her body upon hers commence. Haruka only moaned in encouragement, and Michiru released a sweet gasp in response, their hips moving, each other's fingers dipped into the other. Haruka's pliant fingers were in Michiru's aching core, moving on her sweet spot. Michiru's gentle digits were inside Haruka, giving and receiving pleasure. The jolts of it coursed through them both.

Entwined as they were, Michiru was the only one who saw Haruka so vulnerable, so in need, in wanting and yearning. Applying intense pressure between them, they moved, the beautiful agony building between them. She couldn't wait to be there for her beloved. Before they realized it, the delicious pleasure burst, and a chorus of a cry and a groan erupted into the night air. They fell to what had consumed them, what felt too good be a dream, together.

Michiru fell upon Haruka, satiated and drifting, with Haruka following suit, arms draped around her beloved. Sleep soon came to them, quickly as it ever could be.


End file.
